Due to the state's current economy there is a great need to target limited resources for greatest impact. The purpose of this project is to consolidate and integrate cancer-related data sources into useful tools for legislators, schools of public health, health care administrators, governmental agencies, and private entities to use in allocating resources effectively and according to need. This project will supplement and build on the recommendations of the Texas Cancer Plan by providing specific information needed for appropriate decision-making. The project will also initiate and evaluate tangible interventions through pilot projects. The pilot projects will be geared to the results of the initial phase of the project and will address areas of greatest need and/or impact.